


You Tried

by orphan_account



Series: "Hey Babe~" Prompt [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble where Akashi doesn't know how the hell to flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tried

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

"Hey babe~" Akashi twirled hair around his finger, leaning up against the locker in the locker room. Furihata felt a blush creep to his cheeks as he put away his basketball shoes and finally looked to his boyfriend. Akashi took this as a sign to continue. "Have you ever been to America? Because you're the only 'ten' I see~"

"Huh?" Furihata cocked his head to the side, utterly confused. Still, the confident smirk didn't leave Akashi's face.

"Has anyone ever told you you have stars for eyes?"

Furihata inwardly smirked at what was going on. He decided not to mention anything. "Why no, Akashi kun, they haven't."

"Because they glitter like the sun~"

Furihata giggled and a blush littered his cheeks. "Thank you~"

"I have more," Akashi assured.

Twenty-six cheesy pick-up lines (including cheesy responses from Furihata) later, Furihata burst out laughing. Akashi blinked confusedly. "What's so funny?"

Furihata just shook his head and waved his hand, other hand grabbing at his stomach. "I...Akashi...That's..."

"What?! All I said is that I could eat your eyes up because they look like chocolate!!"

"You sound more like a serial killer than a romantic," he still had a few giggles left in his system as he spoke. Akashi went red. Furihata immediately felt sympathetic and kissed his cheek softly. "It's okay, you tried your best."

Akashi pouted the rest of the evening.


End file.
